


A New Year Date

by CeciACelosia



Series: Knock Out [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeciACelosia/pseuds/CeciACelosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of the new years after Gwaine had shouted at Percival's sister he finally open's up at tells everything to Percival only to think he gets left alone again. Only to find out that Percival loves him more than he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year Date

Gwaine and Percival were sitting in bed on the night of the new years after everything that had happened a few hours before Percival didn’t know how to start the conversation off.   
He was racking his brain trying to figure out a way to ask Gwaine about his past, his scars and what his older brother had did, he didn’t want to hurt Gwaine by asking but he wanted Gwaine to let him in and trust him.

Percival sighed he really wasn’t good in these sort of situations; he looked over to where Gwaine was laying in the bed back to him and looking out the large windows. 

That is when Gwaine started talking quietly and slowly. He started to explain everything that had happened, why his brother had done something so horrid. Why his parents had just let it happen. Why no-one had helped him and why he kept it all hidden and secret. 

By the time Gwaine had finished explain everything and telling the story to each of his scars it was the very early hours of the morning and they both knew neither one was going to sleep now that all this was in the open. 

As they lay in the bed together watching the sun rise through Percival’s bedroom window, Gwaine slowly slipped his hand into Percival’s hand; they lay there hand in hand watching the sunrise. 

Gwaine had finally let someone in full and properly well someone other than his best friend Merlin that he hadn’t talked to in a long while. 

“So what do you want to do, we could try and sleep or maybe take a shower together?” Percival asked as he snuggled into Gwaine a little bit more, resting his forehead on the back of Gwaine’ neck and placing a small kiss on his shoulder. 

“I think I’d like to lay her a little bit longer and then take a shower together,” Gwaine said as he smiled to himself. He was glad that he finally managed to open up to someone other than Merlin. Merlin only knew about Gwaine’s past because they had a thing once and he saw the scars. 

Gwaine lay there smiling to himself as he felt Percival’s breath on the back of his neck as his eyes slowly began to fall asleep. 

Gwaine work up a few hours later with Percival gone from the bed, he slowly sat up and looked around the room, and the whole apartment was quiet. 

Gwaine started to panic what if Percival had left him because of what had happened in his past; what if Percival couldn’t really understand what Gwaine went through. He thought that maybe he opened up to much and how he’s been left all alone again. 

The door opened and Percival walked in with a tray full of freshly cooked pancakes and a glass of fresh orange. Gwaine looked up tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Percival looked shocked at seeing Gwaine looking so sad. 

He placed the tray on the side table and sat on the bed next to Gwaine. 

“I thought you had left me because of my past, I thought you had abandoned me like everyone else did when they saw the scars,” Gwaine said with a small whimper in his voice. He knew he would start crying and second now. 

“Why in the world would you think that? I saw that you had fallen asleep so I thought I’d make you some food for when you wake up and maybe start running you a bath. I know telling me everything in one night would have taken it out of you so,” Percival said as he ran his fingers through Gwaine’s hair.

Gwaine smiled a little, maybe Percival wasn’t like all the others that would be disgusted with him for his scars and past and just leave him to fall into the deep never ending hole of depression and self harm. 

“Thank you for staying,” Gwaine whispered with a shy smile. 

Percival smiled and slowly kissed Gwaine’s forehead.

“Right I’ll go run the bath you eat your food and then after that we’ll go out somewhere maybe a little bit of shopping that would be nice.” Percival said as he got up from the bed and got the tray of pancakes. 

Placing them in Gwaine’s lap he walked to the bathroom and started running the bath.

It took two hours before they were finished in the bath, because both Gwaine and Percival had fallen asleep in each other’s arm.

“Right you ready Gwaine?” Percival asked as he finished doing up his shirt. He looked around to see Gwaine placing his long hair in a lose ponytail. 

“Yeah I’m ready, what about your sister?” Gwaine asked as he remembered that Percival’s sister was staying over. 

“She’s already out with friends so it’s fine,” Percival said as he moved so he could stand behind Gwaine ad hugged him. 

“So where to first?” Gwaine asked as he hugged Percival back.

“Anywhere you want sweetheart,” Percival answered with a little kiss on Gwaine check. 

Both smiled as they walked out of Percival’s apartment hand in hand, today looked like it was going to be a good day after all.


End file.
